A Love Forgotten
by Sasusaku Uchiha
Summary: She can't remember. He can't forget. When forced to turn his one and only love and mate, she forgets about her past. She forgets him. How will he fix what he has done? Vampire fic. SasukexSakura Sasusaku! Slight AU. OOC Sasuke. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back! I have decided that I want to try writing stories again to hopefully improve my writing skills because I am well aware of my poor writing skills for pretty much all my stories hehe. This story is a little different from what I would normally write about, but I thought I'd give it a shot. This is only going to be a prolouge to see how people like the idea. If people like it, then I'll continue writing it, but if they don't I'll try again another time. Since this is only a prolouge, it's going to be pretty short and a lot is not explained yet****. I'm also working on making my stories longer.. We'll see how it goes. Enough of my rambling! Enjoy!**

* * *

Summer of 1890  
Getsugakure no Sato  
(Village Hidden Under the Moon)

"Do it," said a stern voice from behind a male teenager.

The teenager's hands trembled as he held the weak girl in his arms. Onyx eyes blurred at the sight of a girl at the age of 15 with pink hair and green eyes. Blood was flowing down the side of her head from slightly above her temple. The crimson color greatly contrasted with her ivory skin.

_Drip._

A salty tear escaped the eyes of the 17 year old male and landed on the girl's cheek. With one hand holding the back of her head, he gently gripped her wavy, pink locks.

"Sasuke-kun," the girl muttered quietly, "it's okay. You can do it.

Sasuke's eyes widened at her words. He couldn't do this. Why was she saying it was okay when it completely was not?

"You heard her. Do it. Kill her, and get it over with," the angry voice shouted.

Slowly, the onyx eyed boy gently brought the girl closer. He moved his hand down to her neck, and her head fell back lightly at the lack of support. Gravity pulled at her hair, exposing her neck. He stopped once his lips barely touched her creamy skin.

"I never wanted this to happen," he whispered quietly against her neck.

"I know, my love," she replied while finally allowing tears of her own to escape her saddened emerald orbs.

With a bit of hesitation, Sasuke parted his mouth until pointed fangs were seen. He slowly sunk his teeth into the pale flesh of his love, drawing out the smallest amount of blood.

'It wasn't supposed to happen like this,' he thought. 'I couldn't protect you. Sakura.. I'm so sorry.'

He drew back after a moment. Sakura's eyes were half-lidded, and he could tell she slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Within 24 hours," the voice from behind spoke to the girl, "your body will have adapted to that of a vampire's. Your human days are over. You are now a vampire. Come, Sasuke."

"Yes...Father," Sasuke mumbled. He stood and looked down to the now unconscious girl. her pink hair was sprawled out all around her head, blood staining the side of her face, and her petite body dress in a beautiful, strapless mint colored dress that flowed down to touch the floor if she were standing. He stood there a moment longer before turning to his father and started walking away from her limp body. Sorrow filled his eyes, but he knew that the worse had yet to pass.

* * *

**I told you it was really short haha! Like I said, I'm working on making these things longer! Anyway, let me know what you think. Should I continue this or no? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I have an update for you! This chapter is actually longer from what I would normally post, but it's still not as long as I wish it was. I'm still working on it..**

**Anyway! I have a question for you guys! I'm kind of a slow writer, and as of now, I am writing the story as I go, so I have no schedule for updates. I was wondering if you guys wanted me to keep doing what I'm doing and get random updates like I've been doing, or something else. For example, should I make you guys wait a butt load of a long time, so I can get way ahead and then post on a schedule? You guys suggest something for me! I want you guys to help me decide. I don't want you guys to be all like, "Oh we don't care. Do what you want." I want you guys to actually help me decide. I'm extremely bad at making decisions hehe.  
**

**I'm sorry if anything in this chapter is confusing.. but enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

March 28, 2000  
Konohagakure  
(Village Hidden in the Leaves)  
Uchiha Mansion

-Sasuke's POV-

_It was Saturday afternoon in Getsugakure. I was walking through the local market as the sun shined against my somewhat pale skin. I looked up at the sky, thinking whether or not if I should eat or wait another day. I already received permission from Father (coughroyalpainintheasscough) to feed if needed._

_I suddenly felt a sharp stinging in my neck where my mark is and a tugging feeling at my heart. I snapped my gaze forward to look straight ahead of me. As soon as I looked forward, a head of pink hair caught my eye. It was a girl that was running somewhere. She wasn't paying attention, and another girl with purple hair stuck her foot out to trip the pink haired girl. The girl with the purple hair had a smirk on her ugly face. People like her that find satisfaction from other people's misfortune disgust me. The tug on my heart grew stronger, and the pain in my neck stung worse._

_Running at a human speed to the girl with the pink hair before she fell, I grabbed her left wrist and her right shoulder and pulled her to me. She gasped at the feeling of her back against my chest. _

_"Are you alright?" I breathed into her right ear. She shuddered against me. I could tell she was blushing._

_"U-um yes. T-thank you," she whispered shyly. I smirked at the affect I had on her. Normally, I wouldn't give a damn about the affect I had on women. With other girls, I wouldn't have brought them this close in the first place. If anything, I would just grab their wrist to keep them from falling on their faces. My mother raised me to be a gentleman, after all. But it was almost like an instinct to pull this girl close. I didn't have to think about it. I just did it. My mark seemed to agree with me because the stinging pain in my neck changed into a warm sensation. It was almost pleasurable. It was like a wave of heat formed a blanket around me, starting from my neck. Something inside my head just screamed at me, "Save her! Keep her close! Protect her!" _

_So I did._

_I held her to my chest. She didn't seem to mind it. She actually leaned back against me as if she's known me all her life. So naive. So innocent._

_"What's your name?" I whispered in her ear._

_"Sakura," she replied. "My name is Haruno Sakura."_

_"Uchiha Sasuke," I murmured._

* * *

I slowly blink my eyes open. My vision was blurry from grogginess.

'That dream?' I thought.

I grunted as I sat up from my comfortable position on my bed. I turned my head slowly to face the calendar on my wall.

_March 28, 2000_

No red circle around it. Nothing marking it to show that this particular day held any significance whatsoever. But it does hold significance. Today is one of the most important days of my life. It's her birthday. If my memory serves to be correct, which it is, she turns 125 years old today.

I never marked this day. I never marked any day for any reason. It wasn't because I didn't care about anything. It was because I saw no point in doing so. I always remember everything anyway.

It seems like my mark also remembers because it starts burning. It's as if it's longing for her touch. Her warmth. Her.

'Tough,' I think bitterly. 'I'm never going to see her again. _Father_ made sure of that.'

I ignore the burning in my neck and stand up from the bed, only wearing navy boxers. The same thing happens every year.

'Why do I always dream of when we first met on her birthday?' I mentally question myself.

**'Probably because it's your most precious memory,' **reminds a voice in my head.

"Tch, whatever," I mutter to myself.

"Is it that day of the year again?" an amused voice asked from my door.

"Hn. Shut up, nii-san (nii-san is a casual way of saying older brother)," I hiss vehemently as I turn to him, my eyes narrowed at the sight of my brother, Uchiha Itachi.

His hair was in its normal low ponytail. Stress lines run down face. The same black eyes as my own, maybe warmer, were staring back at me. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt with the Uchiha emblem on the back. Tan pants covered his lower half.

"You're just upset that you'll never see your sweet little cherry blossom again," he commented teasingly. I let out an animalistic growl at his statement, and he just chuckled lightly.

"Right, right. Touchy subject, he said nonchalantly. I glared at him halfheartedly.

"You can't brood about her forever, Sasuke," he stated seriously. I tense slightly at his serious tone.

"Tch, whatever. You wouldn't understand anyway. You didn't have to be separated from your mate. You don't have to go through the pain of not knowing where she is or if she's even alive," I tell him angrily.

'He'll never understand,' I tell myself.

"Hmm. I guess you're right. But how do you know that she's your mate and not some silly crush?" he questions me.

My hand instantly moves to cover the mark on my neck. I could feel its heat on the skin of my hand.

'I just know,' I think to myself as my dream flashes my mind. The feeling of her back against my chest, the softness of her hair as it brushed my cheek when I leaned over her shoulder to whisper in her ear, and her unforgettable scent. The smell of strawberries with a hint of vanilla was intoxicating. Thinking of her as just a crush was impossible.

Itachi understood this the moment I touched my mark. His eyes seemed to soften at the action. He gave a small, soft smile.

"Don't give up, foolish little brother," he said quietly so that I almost didn't hear him. He turned around and started walking towards the door of my room.

"Thank you.. nii-san," I mutter more to myself than to him. He heard me anyway. Without turning around, he lifted his right arm as a casual wave of acknowledgement.

I smirk and turn toward my window. There sat a large cherry blossom tree, its pink petals swaying with the wind. She then appears in my mind. The happy spark in her wide, green eyes. Her adorable button nose. Her soft smile. And of course, her trademark pink hair. My eyes soften.

"Sakura.."

* * *

**What'd you guys think? I really want to interact with you guys, so please review! **

**I know I'm not very descriptive. Sorry about that! **

**If you're wondering about the "mark", I'm gonna explain it in later chapters!**

**Don't forget to review about what I should do about the whole scheduling thing!**

**Ja ne! (That's a casual way of saying goodbye, kinda like "see ya", if you didn't know)**

**-Sasusaku Uchiha**


End file.
